Ante
by Maara Hatake
Summary: 13 years in the past, 3 after the Kyubi's attack. Kakashi is living out his life as a 17-year-old ANBU. But things are shoved in perspective when a certain Jashinist comes around, looking to meet this month's quota. Yaoi rated T language FOR NOW.
1. Memories

Hello there! This is a Yaoi, boyxboy fic set in the _past,_ just to clear up any possible confusion. It's rated M for language in this chapter and for possible "citrus-flavored adult situations" in later chapters. PLEASE please please review! This is my first solo Naruto fic so I would reeaaaly appriciate it! Also, I've been known to be motivated to write more if I see those wonderful reviews sitting in my e-mail inbox. *this chapter took 3 week to write. Why? Because I procrastinated, ladies and gentlemen!

And remember this is the set up to the rest so don't judge it _too_ harshly, 8D. Also, review to tell me if you like this idea and want me to keep going with it becuase I started writing on a whim (with prior mental planning, o'course!)

Enjoy!

-Hatake Maara

* * *

Mismatched eyes scanned the horizon. He could feel her—feel the gently pulsating chakra—quivering every time she thought she heard something. He signaled to the longhaired ANBU next to him, telling her to ease up. As she turned to look at him, her armor glinted, instantly revealing her position to him. She was new and this was her first mission of this type. He could hear her breathing from his position, it was mingled with the calls of birds and gurgle of a nearby creek—but it was there nonetheless. Any louder and the dishwater blond ANBU would give away their location. Kakashi couldn't allow that.

The air, which filtered though his mask with every breath, was fresh and filled with moisture, a signature feature of the summer forest. The thick woodland and lush greenery was a trademark of the Land of Fire, but if Kakashi strained his Sharingan enough, he could see a faint outline of the grassy plains that Kusagakure was recognized for. They were lucky to receive this mission at the time they did. Any later and the target would've already crossed the border. Making it increasingly difficult to execute the deed.

Gradually, the mark moved, taking cautioned steps towards the threshold of the forest. The Copy ninja raised his hand almost automatically and made three small circles in the air, barely visible to his partner through the thick shrubbery. A cloud moved somewhere and the midday sun suddenly came streaming through the canopy, bathing nearby lotus flowers in brilliant, yellow light. After a small nod of understanding, the other ANBU moved in silently. Three small circles meant surround and attack.

Kakashi's Sharingan pupil dilated, not noticeable through the holes of his ANBU mask. He suddenly leaped down from his perch, landing inches from where the target stood. Before she could even double take at the silver haired shinobi, he shot up behind her, holding her with one arm and raising the silver, three-thronged kunai, to her neck with the other—the edge drawing blood. This was the kunai that his old sensei had given him. The yellow-haired ninja had given it to him as a gift for his promotion to jonin—at the age of thirteen—four years ago.

A lifetime ago.

His partner emerged from the foliage, her hair catching the rays of the filtered sunlight, and revealing the natural high and low lights of her fine hair.

"Can you confirm it's her, Komachi-kohai?" Kakashi asked. He went ahead and used her name—something that wasn't to be done on ANBU mission, especially one in the A-class category. But he didn't care. This criminal would be dead soon. The ANBU hesitated slightly, probably because of hearing her real name, not the one assigned to her. Komachi's eyes narrowed, scarcely perceptible through the eyeholes of her red-and-white tiger mask. She took a step toward the rouge kunoichi and used her needle to lift the short sleeve of her lavender kimono up, revealing a gaping scar on the missing nin's shoulder, stretched and white with age.

"Oblong scar on her left shoulder, scratched Amegakure hitai-ate, dark brown hair—chin length—wrecked purple kimono," Komachi began, eyeing the rips in the rich cloth, most likely caused by enemy attacks. She could see the scared, pale skin underneath, "What kind of scum are you, Ami-bitch?" She looked back at Kakashi. "It's her. I recognize her from the border, as well. Watanabe Ami, that's your name right, lowlife ninja?" Komachi whispered, turning to look at the anxious women, "you picked the wrong village to mess with."

Kakashi nodded slightly, bringing his lips closer to Ami's ear, "This is what happens when you murder twenty-two of Konoha's civilians," he murmured, pressing the throwing knife against the insipid skin of the kunoichi's neck and carving smoothly to the left. Ami's head lolled backwards, the warm blood spilling out onto Kakashi's gloved hand and he let go, the limp body thudding as it hit the floor. _Mission accomplished._

Kakashi stepped back with his head tilted, analyzing the woman for a second, and then he lifted his eyes to look at Komachi. She was looking down at the body, her expression unreadable form behind her mask.

"Shouldn't we have taken her back for interrogation?" she inquired, still glancing at the dead missing nin.

"Why should we?" shrugged Kakashi, "We already know everything. Who she was; why she did it; what she knows; where she's from. Sarutobi-sama said there was no need to. We do need to take the body back though, so the medical-nin can dispose of it," he answered, beginning to load the former kunoichi onto his shoulder.

"Right," she responded quietly, filing in behind her sempai.

They walked back east, leaving a grassy, blood-stained clearing in their wake.

* * *

Kakashi fumbled with the lock on his door. The silver doorknob had caught on something and would refuse to turn all the way. The rattling could be heard throughout the wooden halls of the jonin apartments, the sound echoing off the walls and up the spiral staircase. His hair shone bright silver in the light from the skylight up above, and he stopped messing with the knob for a second to swish his hair out of his eyes with his hand.

The seventeen-year-old stared at the lock with intensity and decided to give up on salvaging it. He held fingers to the lock and unleashed a small stream of charged chakra—or chidori—though the metal until he found the right piece of metal. Then he flooded the handle with the crackling chakra until it gave. Only charred remains were left behind.

He made certain to replace it later.

Kakashi stepped into the jonin condo, closing the door gently behind him. The apartment was simply decorated; most of the furniture was black, with a few wooden ones thrown in for convenience's sake. He slipped off his ninja boots and walked across the tatami mats, striding past the little cove of a kitchen—complete with clean, white appliances and a small dinner table low on the ground next to it, and with a single red cushion next to it. He almost never had anybody over, after all.

Maneuvering his way around the coffee table, Kakashi plopped down on the couch, discarding his katana sword and ANBU armor on the floor next to him. He left his mask on the side of his head, keeping his unruly hair from falling over his eyes. The scrolls and various weapons on the coffee table stared back at him, hoping to be read or sharpened. _Later, _he promised. He was tired from the mission, which had involved five days of tracking the troublesome kunoichi, plus another two of simply waiting for the right moment to attack. She had to be away from any villages, but within the Land of Fire's borders.

A faint rumble reverberated the living room, originating from his abdomen. Kakashi hadn't eaten much in the last day and a half, merely because he was sick of the food pills and food packets that ANBU lived on during missions. He needed real food. But not before a good rest. Reaching behind him, his fingers found the ON button of the nearby radio and turned it to the right. The station was static for a few seconds before it found the signal.

"…_reported an incident in the red-light district of Konoha. Four remains were found behind an old warehou—_" Next station.

"_Witnesses confirm seeing a man in an unidentifiable hitai-ate, his face hidden by the shadows. The four bodies belong to—_" Next station.

"…_bodies of two men and two female prostitutes were found two days ago in West Konohagakure, authorities confirm that the incident is under investigation by the __Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai, or more commonly referred to as the ANBU. A local villager stated she was—_" Kakashi snapped the knob backwards, shutting off the reporter's voice.

The Copy ninja let out a long sigh, leaning backwards until he was lying down and looking at the fan above him. The fan was making slow, languid rotations, a blade coming in and out of his vision every few seconds.

All he wanted to listen to was some music. But these days the only things the public cared about were death and the latest catastrophe. Apparently, they assumed things like that would never—ever—happen to them, so they wanted to stick their noses everywhere.

Until it did.

And then they suddenly snapped out of their specious reverie.

His thoughts left his apartment as he remembered the years of the Third Great Shinobi War. Kakashi grew up in ongoing devastation and upheaval, and he recalled the time when the last thing villagers wanted to hear was the most recent murder, or the new trend in homicides. All they wanted was music or some other form of entertainment; a way to detach themselves from the bleak reality they existed in. And the ironic part was that the silver haired shinobi did not notice this until a couple years ago, when the public took on this new perversion. Even as he fought and lived on the battlefield itself, he never knew that all he really wanted was to get away.

And then his memories took a different path. He was running. Running alongside a road that he didn't recognize. Kakashi only knew what he was running away from. Half of a broken face faded into his vision. Bloodied, but young, and the visible eye closed.

Obito.

He felt a small hand on his shoulder, and he knew without looking that it was Rin. The image faded and he was still running. Then he realized that this wasn't a memory, but a desire from years ago. When he just wanted to break away from the carnage, from the loneliness. From the deepening pit that was full of isolation, but void of feeling—emotion.

The blade of a fan wiped his thoughts away and he was pulled back into veracity. Kakashi's eyes wandered from the ceiling and down upon a calendar on a nearby wall. It was a simple one with the dates in big, blocky letters in a downward fashion. No pictures or illustrations.

The calendar read **21****st****, June**. The twenty-first of June. A small, but sharp inhalation could be heard in the silence.

Five years ago, on this day, Uchiha Obito was killed.

Half a decade ago.

His feet moved first—seemingly on their own accord—and his body followed until Kakashi stood at the doorway to his small abode. He didn't realize where he was going until his hand touched the charred handle. The ANBU exhaled.

Yes, he most definitely needed to go there. Right after he ate something to calm his stomach, which at this moment was moaning and groaning for nourishment.

The ninja slipped on his navy blue boots and his green jonin vest, which hung from a nearby hook, replacing the empty hook with his ANBU mask. Then he pushed on the door—lock and handle rendered useless by his chidori—and walked out, his steps making almost no sound as they came down the stairs.

* * *

The silence had long since died away and had given away to the chatter of crowds of friends, families, and couples out for a late lunch. Kakashi had walked from his apartment to the main street of the village, where many popular stores and restaurants were located. He decided to walk down the paved street until he saw something he felt like eating.

The shinobi passed numerous stores and stands, shooing away various salesmen and employees looking to draw customers in to their stores. A curious scent caught his nose and he lifted his head, the black fabric of his mask stretching and letting more air in.

Kakashi soon traced the scent to the Ichiraku Ramen Bar. A favorite of his since it opened seven years ago.

Lifting the banners up, he ducked and went into the little eatery and found a seat on the far left. As he waited for Chef Teuchi, he looked around the place, beginning to count the number of red tiles on the wall.

He was on number nineteen when he felt a small tugging on his sleeve. Looking down, he leaned over the counter and saw a small girl—no more then five years old—with sleek brown hair in bangs and brown eyes that looked as if they were the size of melons. She was dressed in an oversized white apron and had a crème-colored bandana holding her hair up.

"_Sumi masen, _excuse me, shinobi-san. Would you like to order?" she asked in a small, but confidant voice. Acting as if she had been doing this job for years.

The little girl lifted herself on her toes to get a better look at her customer.

Kakashi smile, his mask molding to the new expression.

"What's your name _shōjo-chan_, little girl?" he mused kindly, craning his neck slightly so he could see her and vise-versa.

The girl's mouth lifted at the corners into a smile and answered "Ayame! My father owns the restaurant!"

Kakashi nodded, still smiling, "And is it your first day here?"

Ayame's expression brightened, "Nope! I've been working here for three days now!" she replied, pride leaking into her voice. "Papa said that I could help with the dishes but I wanted to take orders from the—"

"Ayame! I told you to stay by the dishes! The sink is nearly full now, and there isn't going to be anymore room if you don't come back here!" Teuchi appeared from the right, through an entranceway. His eyes fell on Kakashi and his eyes widened.

"But _papa!_ I want to help you with the customers!"

"I told you! You're too young, now go clean the dishes," Teuchi said in an intense whisper.

Ayame nodded and walked dejectedly out of sight. Teuchi scurried over to Kakashi, who was still sitting and waiting, "Oh, I'm sorry Kakashi-kun! I brought my daughter here, thinking she would help me around the place. But to tell you the truth, she's been more trouble then help."

"No, no, don't worry. She was just trying to take my order."

"Okay, if you say so. So what would you like to eat, Kakashi-kun? It's been a while since you've eaten here!"

Kakashi chuckled slightly, "Yeah, it has."

* * *

After an incredibly satisfying lunch, the shinobi exited the ramen bar and began walking toward Training Ground 3. It would take at least half an hour to get there by foot, and he didn't feel like transporting there.

It was late afternoon now and he could smell the mingling scents of housewives cooking and getting dinner ready. The sky was still bright and cloudless, the sun battering the villagers relentlessly. Hoards of people were still out and about, trying to squeeze the most out of their weekend. Children ran around in the steady stream of people, playing games and shopping for toys and errands. Up ahead he could see a group of genin—giddy and full of unused chakra—chattering away in a group of eleven.

As he moved farther south, he began to enter the more upscale part of town. The children gradually disappeared, replaced by teens younger and older then him. A cluster of green vests—chunins—began to pass by in a small trickle, trying to enjoy the time off from missions.

A girl passed in front of him, she was about sixteen—maybe a little younger. At first he just glanced over her, but then his exposed eye focused on her as she stopped at a little stand at the corner. She examined the selection, her back turned to him. Kakashi hadn't seen her face but his feet halted as he took in her overall appearance. She was shorter then him—about five or six inches shorter. Her hair was a dark, chestnut brown, simply styled and slightly above shoulder length. The kunoichi's straight hair glistened and shone in the light of the sun, turning a million beautiful shades of brown. She wore a long-sleeved black shirt and no green vest—though she was obviously a chunin. And at her waist hung a pink skirt, splitting up the sides and revealing the black leggings underneath.

Kakashi suddenly inhaled harshly, realizing he hadn't been breathing.

_Impossible…_

Slowly, without his approval or acknowledgement, his feet carried him closer to the ninja, stopping about half a foot behind her. Images of his old teammate flooded his mind, overwhelming his thoughts. Her smile; her radiant, gleaming brown eyes. The way she cared for him and her team. Her voice, which he could always find comfort in; calming, soft and filled with emotion.

_Rin._

He knew it couldn't be true. It wasn't her. But even if it wasn't, he still wanted to talk to the kunoichi; help her; do anything he could for her.

The sliver haired jonin ordered his feet to move, but before the indolent command could arrive, the girl turned, slamming right into his chest.

Kakashi didn't even look down, he just felt the girl move back, trying to figure out why this wall had suddenly appeared. The silver haired shinobi's gaze trailed down. The chunin looked up, her blue-green eyes meeting a single, widened dark one.

"Oh crap! Sorry about that! I really didn't see you there I didn't mean to—" she trailed off, her stare more intent now, and her mouth left in a little 'O'.

But a jaded look had already returned to Kakashi's own stare, his psyche shattering into reality. He immediately suppressed all emotion, knowing fully well that he was crazy to think that this could look any more like Rin then she already did. This kunoichi had eyes the color of the sea, always morphing between vibrant green and soft blue. She was beautiful—there was no doubt of that—but those eyes didn't belong to Rin. His old teammate's eyes were a honeyed shade of brown.

Kakashi's swift thought process ended on a small note of disappointment and remorse. He noticed that the girl was still staring with a sense of awe. She blinked rapidly, seemingly pulled herself out of a reverie. The jonin noted that she wasn't looking at his masked face, but at the white mop of hair above it.

"You…you're…are you Copy Ninja Kakashi?" she inquired, her expression still slightly shocked.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi asked quite lamely. He should've asked that when he first bumped into her. He pretended he hadn't said anything. "Yeah, I'm Hatake Kakashi. Sorry about that, I was reading the banner and I didn't see you there…" he apologized, rubbing his the back of his neck and giving a Kakashi-esque smile.

"No-no-no-no! It's my fault I should've seen where I was going. I—uh, I," she paused for a bit, thinking about something, "I'm Nishimura Kimiko. Just in case you ever…yeah. I'm really sorry about that, uh…have a nice day-bye!"

The ANBU watched as Kimiko hurried off down the street and around the corner, dropping and then picking up a few groceries.

_Kimiko…"child with no equal"… can't get more ironic then that, huh._

Kakashi headed off in a different direction; with a new location in mind, thinking about what the kunoichi would say to her friends about him.

The silver haired ANBU veered to the east, not that far from his original destination. Seeing that young kunoichi reminded him of something, and it would bother him until he satisfied it.

* * *

Kakashi picked up the pace as the hoards of people began trickling away. He was nearing the quieter part of town, not many people were out here on the weekend. Only those visiting lost loved ones.

The shinobi passed the white gated of the cemetery, hundreds of uniform, white tombstones beginning to come into view. The only exception was the giant stone at the far bar of the graveyard. A sculpted flame. This was the place where everyone eventually went to rest, that is if his or her body could be found. An older couple passed by him and he acknowledged them with a small nod. They weren't crying, or sniffling, but the expression on their faces was one only wielded by those who have just experienced the unforgiving reality of death. Vacant, soulless eyes and lips in a nearly perfect line. Not smiling or frowning.

He unconsciously looked to where they were coming from, and saw a fresh, pearl white stone shining blatantly in the sun. The Copy Nin walked closer and read the newly engraved lettering, barely visible under the impressive amount of flowers and incense.

_大神かおり Oogami Kaori_

_His life was taken on the 18th of June_

_Beloved son, husband and wonderful father._

The eighteenth of June, only a few days ago. Kakashi thought back to what the reporter on the radio was saying, _"bodies of two men and two female prostitutes were found two days ago"…was he one of the victims?_

For a minute he almost wished he had left the radio on, just to hear the names of the ones murdered. The jonin shook the thought away and continued to walk along the rows of white rectangles. Kakashi stopped. _Sixth row, fifth one to the right, _he thought instinctively, stopping at a particular stone. A single, wilting flower lay on the stone.

The masked shinobi lowered himself down to his knees, his calloused fingers reaching out to trace the kanji that had been reaping havoc in his mind for the last year and three months.

_りん_

_Rin_

_

* * *

_

Kakashi had lost track of time long ago, but judging by the position of the sun, it was about four in the afternoon. Two hours of just sitting there. The teenager hadn't even been talking to her. He just sat, for what _seemed _like a few minutes, but had stretched out for much longer then that.

The jonin walked along the outskirts of Konohagakure, passed trails and paths, which led to different villages, training grounds, and other houses. A sign read **Training Grounds 3 & 4.** And he turned left.

After passing numerous trees and lush vegetation, he arrived at a too familiar clearing. The sun had dipped down a little farther, causing the shadows of the forest to stretch and cover more then half the little field. Kakashi strode across the grass, feet dragging carelessly until he reached a black rock, glinting in the afternoon light. His dark eye fell upon the many kanji, stating the names of many Konoha ninja, who had died in battle; whose bodies had never been recovered.

The jonin found the name he was looking for. It was towards the top of the stone, on the left.

It was the name of Obito, his former teammate. His best friend, his rival and one of the most important people in his life. Even though he never realized any of this until the very end, he still felt obligated to come here. Just to let his friend know how his day went, or to tell him sorry for the umpteenth time. It had become a routine, coming here everyday he could, even if it meant keeping others waiting. But today was a special day, not as special as Obito's birthday, but special nonetheless.

_Obito…it's been a while hasn't it? But not much has happened. Oh, I visited Rin today…I saw this one girl at a shop she looked so much like her. Same kind of clothing and the same hair…remember Rin's hair, Obito? How it glowed in the sun…_

Kakashi continued to tell Obito about his encounter and his recent mission. Now that he thought about it, he realized how eventful that last week and a half had been to him. The jonin wondered how he was able to talk to Obito so much, even on the days were nothing had happened. Something always managed to pop into his head when the time came.

Time went on without him while he told his old friend about his mission, the sun had dipped even lower into the sky, and he guess it was about five o' clock.

_And the way Komachi-san looked at me when I said that…I felt like—_

Time stopped and the shinobi turned around. Someone was near.

He felt their chakra reverberating in his core, flexing and dimming as if the intruder had just used up a decent amount of it. He wasn't even sure it was an intruder. Hell, it could even be a couple chunin training—after all, he hadn't set the sign to 'Occupied' when he entered. The Copy ninja didn't think he would be in there too long.

But the chakra nearby felt…strange. It felt like it was winding down from a battle, but it was pulsing strongly at the same time as if it were molding, shifting…

Kakashi turned towards the source. It had intrigued him and he wanted to find out what it was. At most, it could be a couple students trying out new techniques. The shadows of the trees stretched even more—becoming thinning lines across the clearing—making the surrounding woodland darker. The breeze grew cold and the chatter of evening birds sounded in the distance. The ground was littered with leaves and twigs that fell during past storms and windy days. The shinobi unconsciously avoided stepping on them, making his steps smooth and quietly.

The teenager pulled aside the leaves of a bush slowly. The chakra signal was stronger then ever; it was much closer. The bush moved out of his vision and he began to see the outline of a person, seemingly sitting on the ground. Kakashi put his head in the opening, making sure he was still out of the stranger's sight. His breaths came slowly and deeply as he examined the one before him. The man looked to be in his early twenties, with slicked back, white locks of hair similar to his own—it's length just below the ear. The outsider's exposed torso was akin to the color of a porcelain doll, light and smooth, the planes of his muscles catching the yellow gold glow of the sun. Beads of water flowed down and over those planes. And a soaked forehead protector lay discarded on the cool grass. Kakashi deducted that the man had been in the creek that wasn't far from here. The forehead protector had three diagonal lines in the center. The Copy Ninja narrowed his eyes. He didn't recognize that symbol. Either this ninja had come from a brand new village—which was unlikely, or was part of an old village that had been destroyed. The latter was far more likely since many small shinobi villages were decimated in the war. Still, that thought would bother him until he found out for sure.

Kakashi moved closer, wanting to further investigate this foreigner. There were several things about him that we interesting and if he could just get closer…

"You know, I can see you there."

The Konoha jonin whipped his head up, his gaze landing on bright magenta eyes. He froze instinctively, his left leg extended mid-stride. He stayed quiet.

"Listen I don't care if you fucking watch or whatever you're up to there, as long as you stay quiet and quit fucking moving okay? Who the hell do you think you are anyway, interrupting my prayer? Seriously…" the stranger said, his voice dark and velvety as it echoed across the trees and vegetation.

Kakashi blinked, his exposed eye still staring into the magenta ones across the small clearing. His breath was shorter now, but still controlled filtering in and out through the fabric of his mask.

"Jashin, you're a rude little shit, aren't ya? At least say 'hello', or 'what's up' or 'I'm sorry for fucking interrupting you,' seriously. Whatever. As if it matters. I'm almost fucking done anyway," the man continued, now beginning to stand up. He reached into the shadows and grabbed a tall, three-blade scythe that Kakashi had not noticed until now. The man turned and began to walk away from the silver-haired jonin.

"Wa-wait!" Kakashi called, his mouth moving on it's own accord. He regained his composure, straightening his posture and returning an impassive look to his eye. "What are you…why are you here? Who are you? If you're a danger to this village, I'll have to—"

"Alright, alright, calm the hell down. I'm Hidan, brat. That's all I'm gonna fucking tell you, because I'm tired and wanna go. If you wanna know more, wait till another fucking time, alright? Seriously, you don't just go around and hammer people with questions. I mean, what the hell?" Hidan retorted, whipping around. He threw a "later" over his shoulder and then he was gone, having transported in a quiet _poof._

Kakashi watched that spot for several more seconds then looked at the ground. Three diagonal lines glistened back at him in the fading light.

* * *

*ooooh, mini cliff-hanger of doom! (not really)*


	2. Questions

This is a Yaoi, boyxboy fic set in the _past,_ just to clear up any possible confusion. It's rated M for language in this chapter and for possible "citrus-flavored adult situations" in later chapters.

The Story so Far...

After an ANBU mission with his temporary partner, Komachi, Kakashi heads back to his world of tainted memories. After a visit to his Obito's grave, Kakashi hears a noise a goes to investigate. It turns out to be everyone's favorite (_and only_) Jashinist, Hidan! But after the impromptu meeting, Kakashi is left with lingering thoughts. Kakashi tries to maintain his impassive, easygoing persona, but the situation only grows worse...

**A/N: **_Hello readers!_

_Thank you SO much for the support. I actually had this done like 3 or 4 days ago but school hindered my ability to edit. I finally got to edit it in App. of Tech., hahaha. But enough excuses! I'm SO sorry for the wait, but it was unavoidable. But here it is, pretty length too, =D_

_ I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner, but remember, review seriously help! Everytime I saw the wonderful 'alert e-mail' in my inbox the little writing fire in me ignited! ;D So please review. If not for you, then for my sometimes-weak writing fire! =O_

_Reviewers: I would love it you gave suggestions or advice regarding this story or my style, I love hearing others' opinions/ideas!

* * *

_

Questions

Kakashi was convinced his eye would soon be reduced to a blind, useless orb lodged in his head. Still, he continued to stare intently at the foreign headband. The silver-haired ANBU was sitting in his favorite spot. It was a tree right outside the city limits that provided him someplace where he could feel apart from society. A place he could really think about whatever he wanted, with no interruptions.

The intense morning light streamed through leaves above, bouncing off the dirty metal and right into his retina. At last, he tore his gaze from the forehead protector and leaned back on the tree, swinging his legs onto the small branch beside him. The shinobi laid the object on his torso, covering it with his gloved hands and let out a sigh.

Why had the outsider managed to shock him so deeply? When the man—no, when _Hidan_ turned to look at him, he felt as if the magenta gaze had pierced right through him, leaving his innermost being exposed. And that wasn't even the worst part. For the first time in a long time his mouth had spoken on its own accord, telling the guy to wait! The Copy nin eventually rambled some random questions, but why had he said 'wait' in the first place? What did he really want to do? What did he want to ask the foreigner? He was racking his brain for any answer to the nearly unspeakable act.

Everyone knew him as the cool, lackluster character he unknowingly tried to portray. And then this-this…_Hidan_ comes in, trampling on his little world, seeing right through the façade within minutes of seeing him! This was absolutely _absurd_! But as Kakashi thought more and more about this, he began to feel more like an idiot. Why was he thinking so intensely about this in the first place? _Hidan_ was just some egoistic, lost freak that happened to be in the same place as he was, at the same time. Magenta eyes flashed in some deep recess of his mind, but he shook the nagging thought away.

After stuffing the headband into one of his many pockets, Kakashi leapt down from the tree. It was barely nine in the morning and he still had to trudge through the rest of today. Maybe he would get to sleep better tonight, because all last night brought was repeated awakenings, each caused by a dream involving the pale stranger. The ANBU shoved his hands in his pockets and began to walk back to his apartment. He hadn't eaten breakfast and his stomach was beginning to growl for food, adding to his unpleasant mood.

The Konoha ninja dragged his feet up the small hill and through the gates of the village. The familiar sights and sounds welcomed him back, and the scents of breakfast diners wrapped its wispy fingers around him, finding ways through his mask. Kakashi kept walking, retracing the steps he took to get here earlier this morning. He decided to resist the nearly seductive smells of food and head down to his apartment, where he could eat and think in silence.

* * *

He was halfway there when he saw her again. Kimiko. She was standing beside a storefront with a small group of kunoichi, laughing and smiling—her blue-green eyes flickering with happiness. Just as the silver-haired teen began to walk again, Kimiko's eyes met his. Her laughed slowly died away and was replaced with a small, pleasant smile, her painted lips shining in the sun. Kakashi broke the contact and kept walking, his pace now slightly uneven now as he tried to get away from the group. From 'Rin'.

The Copy ninja's apartment complex was now in sight and he steadied his pace as he walked up the long, sloping road.

"Hey, rival!" called a voice from behind.

Kakashi turned and his gaze was filled with brilliant green. Gai stood before him, wearing a chunin vest over his normal vibrant green jumpsuit. Why Gai thought the suit was so attractive, Kakashi will never know and he will most likely die without ever finding out. Not that he wanted to. He sometimes regretted walking alongside the odd man. Gai's hair and unique style always made people do a double take.

"Yo," Kakashi replied simply, "what's going on?"

"Isn't a beautiful day? The sun shines down on a town prospering from the fountain of youth!" he exclaimed, gesturing towards the clear blue sky.

The Sharingan glanced in the same direction as Gai and then looked back at him, "yeah, I guess." In these situations, Kakashi just nodded his head and agreed.

"Well, anyway. How are you, Kaka-san?" asked Gai. He paused and then seemed to suddenly remember something, "have you heard about the couple that was murdered?"

This sparked his interest. Kakashi inquired further, "No, what happened?"

"A couple of two youth was found dead about a quarter of a mile from the cemetery. They weren't wearing any clothes. The culprit hasn't been found yet," Gai replied quite solemnly.

The Copy nin hesitated for a bit. Could it be the same man who killed the two men and prostitutes days earlier? Something in the back of his mind said it was. If it was, that means the ANBU haven't found the murderer yet, and that would be no good at all.

"That's unfortunate. Did you know them?" asked the silver-haired jonin. If he could get a name…

"No. Don't even know who they were, I just heard that a couple was killed," Gai stated, he gaze now wandering down the road.

"Oh. Okay, then. It was nice talking to you," Kakashi said in a this-is-the-end-of-the-conversation tone. He continued to walk up the road, throwing a typical, weak half-wave back at Gai.

"Later," the Sharingan heard from behind.

As the two jonin walked farther and farther from each other, Kakashi began to wonder if he should've shown the headband to Gai. _No, it would've just lead to questions…_even though he was dying to know the mystery village which Hidan—if that was his real name—hailed from, he didn't want anyone digging into the event. It felt too…private for some reason. It would be like someone was trying to find out more about his father. It was a strangely intimate subject he didn't want to get into with anyone but himself.

Now what the hell was he supposed to make of that?

* * *

The sun had moved over the sky and was now filtering through the clouds and hitting Kakashi, causing him to get warmer. He was glad to get to his apartment complex at the time he did. The temperature outside was going up drastically. The Konoha jonin clambered up the spiraling stairs to his floor, and pushed his door carelessly open. The doorknob was still charred beyond use.

Kakashi shook off his boots and hung up his jacket, removing the treasured headband. He glanced down at it, and then back up, deciding where to set it down. He felt like he was holding a forbidden scroll. The jonin was afraid to put it somewhere where it could be seen easily. He felt the need to hide it away, so only his eyes could see it.

_I'm being an idiot. It's just a damn forehead protector…_the Copy nin thought and chucked it on the pile of scrolls and dull weapons sitting on his little coffee table. His feet lead him to the kitchen, where he filled a pot with water and set it on the stove. Instant ramen for breakfast sounded good. Kakashi could feel guilty about breaking his food regimen later.

While he waited for the water to boil, Kakashi leaned on the counter top, staring across the room to where the forehead protector lay, shining defiantly against the monotonous backdrop.

_"…If you wanna know more, wait till another fucking time, alright?"_

The words seemed to vibrate the teen's skull, echoing back to every crevice in his consciousness. _Another time…_did Hidan expect to see him again?

Did he _want _to see him again?

What if he did? Would he come to the same place again? Wait for him in that little clearing in Training Ground Three?

What if he was there right now?

No, he couldn't be…could he?

Kakashi shook his head vigorously, letting his head drop onto his gloved palms. He would go back tonight. Just to make sure. And if Hidan _was_ there, maybe he would answer some more of his questions.

He heard the squealing of the tea kettle behind him.

Yes, he would head back tonight.

The sun had worked its way across the sky, turning a yellow-orange color. The light leaked through the apartment's window, slowly trailing across the small room. It was at this point that Kakashi awoke. At first his eyes slowly fluttered open. Judging by the light now flooding into his vision, through the living room window, he guessed it was maybe four or five p.m.

Four or five in the afternoon. Why did the time matter? His subconscious remembered before he did and he felt his body jolt, rendering him fully awake.

Kakashi leapt to the other side of his apartment, pulling on his green vest and boots whilst hopping towards the door. His hand touched the charred doorknob and then he remembered, just in time. The silver-haired ninja turned around and snatched the precious forehead protector from the nearby table. He then proceeded to sprinting out the door and down the stairs, careful not to make too much noise.

He was going to visit the outsider today.

Hopefully.

* * *

The walk to Training Ground Three seemed to take forever. He wished he could've gone faster, but if the villagers saw a jonin running madly across town, it might've raised some eyebrows. The Sharingan had to keep his pace to a brisk glide for the twenty-minute walk. The sun was continuing on its lazy way down, repeating what it did every hour of its days.

The shadows of the forest surrounding Kakashi were darkening and the air was becoming cooler with the fast approaching night. He walked until he reached the familiar bushes from last night. The Copy nin could still see the part in the leaves where he snaked through yesterday to get a better view. He hid as best as he could within the small leaves of the shrubbery. This time, he'll be the one doing the surprising.

Several heartbeats passed. Slowly. But, before he knew it heartbeats had stretched into hours and the forest was beginning to see the last of today's light. Regret began to nibble at the edge of his consciousness.

_Was I right to come? I mean, what was I expecting, that we would meet up today and exchange a friendly smile? No of course not! _

Kakashi sighed and fell back, his back on the cool grass below, pressing his hands to his head. Why _did _he come? Sure, there was the matter concerning the headband and the village, but he probably could've managed to find it out by himself. He was an ANBU, after all! He had access to files and documents that other ninja didn't even know existed!

But that was just it. He _had _no reason to come. He acted illogically. Irrationally. _Stupidly._ And it was not like him at all to commit such idiotic errors such as following anything but reasoning and the unwritten ninja code. Following things such as mislead instinct and emotion were foolish, especially in the ninja world. Kakashi didn't come for the damn forehead protector. He came because someone had cracked his armor. Someone whom he only knew the name of—if Hidan was really even the guy's name—so, he felt compelled to find out more about this person. Who he is, where he's from, why's he's here and what the hell he was doing soaked and sitting in the middle of a forest.

Kakashi lay, staring up into the forest canopy as the darkness began trickling into the forest.

At least another forty-five minutes had passed and the Konoha jonin was just about ready to call it a night.

Suddenly, a rustling sounded in the relative silence. Kakashi sat up, crouching in front of a break in the foliage, his gaze looking out upon the small clearing.

The leaves parted on the other side and he watched as a pale man stepped out, his white locks shining in the moonlight. Hidan walked into the center of the clearing and set his scythe on the chill ground. His pants were thoroughly soaked and his skin was glistening with moisture.

_Again? _Kakashi thought, his mind trying to piece together why the intruder was drenched for the second time. The Sharingan just assumed Hidan had to cross the creek to get here, for now.

The man went about his business as Kakashi looked on. He seemed to be trying to rub the excess water off with his hands. The droplets scattered on the grass, some grappling on the blade like morning dew. The teenage ANBU seemed to be well hidden for now.

Kakashi decided to the initiative before he was discovered. He pushed his way through the thin, leaved wall and stepped out into the clearing.

"Yo!" the Konoha nin calls out.

Hidan jumped slightly, seizing his scythe and whipping around, taking a defensive stance.

Kakashi waved his hands and backed up a bit, struggling to keep his impassivity as he stares into the magenta eyes. His heart rate climbs, "Whoa, whoa, calm down! I don't mean any harm. Remember me? I'm the 'rude little shit' from yesterday."

The pale man narrowed his eyes, then relaxed and stood up, abandoning his three-bladed scythe. "Jashin, next time don't be so creepy. Poppin' out like that…what the fuck do you except me to do?" Hidan resumed rubbing off the water. He straightened up and then looked back up at the awaiting Kakashi. "What're ya staring at, bastard?"

Kakashi raised his eyebrows slightly, somehow surprised by the question. "N-nothing! I'm just waiting, I guess."

"What the hell are ya waiting for, seriously?" retorted Hidan.

"For you to say something."

"Well, I'm saying something, ya gonna fucking go now?"

"…No."

Hidan rolled his eyes, crossing his arms in an exasperated manner, "then _what the fuck _do you want? I don't have all—"

"You said that if I had questions, then I should come back another time," Kakashi began quite confidently. Then something filled his core, a weird, unfamiliar feeling. He looked down at the ground, "and…well it's 'another time'".

The bare-chested outsider chuckled amusedly, bringing a pink tinge to Kakashi's cheeks. He was grateful that he was looking down and for his mask as well.

"A'ight," Hidan answered, "Just stay put until I'm done praying, got it? _Then _I can fucking chat."

_Praying?_ _What the hell?_ "Fine, I'll wait," Kakashi replied, sitting cross-legged where he was.

Hidan reached into his pocket, eyeing Kakashi suspiciously. He broke the eye contact and he pulled a single string of silver beads, with a strange circle hanging off of it. It gleamed quite beautifully in the evening light, the little triangle caged inside the circle, swaying to and fro.

The foreigner raised the beads up to his lips, Kakashi's eyes following. He began whispering, talking to someone or some_thing._ The warmth drained from the Konoha jonin's face as he watched. He could feel Hidan's dark chakra building and warping and sometimes even vanishing. It was increasingly strange and chills began to run up and down his since. His breath seems to turn to ice, scraping the insides of his lungs and windpipe.

Time crawled by on its languid legs, but Kakashi didn't notice. He kept his sight on the white-haired ninja, and soon warmth seemed to return to the atmosphere. Kakashi realized he could've sat there for a week, just watching, and never get bored or become uninterested.

* * *

Hidan's lips ceased to move and his hand returned the silver beads to his pocket. Slowly, he turned his gaze towards Kakashi, who is still in the same place he was for the last hour and a half, and raises his eyebrows indolently.

"You're still here eh? What nothing eventful going on in Happy Town? I heard people are dropping like flies and there's nothing even your most elite ninja can—"

"Shut up," Kakashi retorted. Insulting his village was the last thing this guy wanted to do.

"Oh? Sorry, didn't take you for one of those loyal-till-death-bastards. Seeing as you're here with me and everything," Hidan apologized, an amused tone on his lips.

Kakashi kept his gaze locked with Hidan's, his jaded look turning slightly cold.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked simply; grimly.

"I mean that you're out here, chatting up it up with a guy who could very well be crazy or a murderer or…I don't know, you take your own fucking pick. Whatever the hell you want. How do you know I won't kill you, or worse? And Why the hell haven't you tried to kill me ?"

The jonin paused before replying, "…because you haven't tried kill me yet. And I don't feel like killing someone who hasn't made the first move."

"Yeah, you couldn't kill me if you tried, bitch," Hidan asked, then quieted, "well, don't you have somethingta fucking to ask or whatever?"

"Huh?" The ANBU jerked his head up at the question, and felt something sticking into his back. Kakashi reached into his pocket to find out what it was. His fingers grazed something sleek and cold.

The forehead protector.

The teenage jonin stood up and walked over to Hidan. Closer then he's ever been. He realized he's only a bit shorter then the man, and since still had time to grow, would probably end up taller then Hidan.

At this range, he could see the porcelain perfection of this man's skin. It was like a women's, well kept and looked after. Hidan's hair was slicked back smoothly; he probably spent a good amount of time on his appearance.

Kakashi brought the headband out from his pocket and held it out to the outsider.

Hidan stared at Kakashi for a bit, his eyes swimming with some pondering emotion. Without taking his gaze off the Copy ninja, he reached out and took the forehead protector out of his grasp.

"I was fucking looking for this everywhere," he explained as he tied the cloth around his neck. It draped onto Hidan's collarbone, the metal design reflecting the soft moonlight. Hidan looked back up at Kakashi, his eyes narrowed in a contemplative way. "Why the hell are you all covered up? Are ya ugly or something?"

The warmth flooded back into the Copy nin's face, "N-no," he stuttered, "I mean, I don't know. I just…do. Ever since my—I was young."

"Huh."

"What's that thing you were…praying to or whatever?"

"Or whatever?" Hidan laughed, lowering himself so he could sit down. His laugh rang like bells through the trees, "It's a rosary, bastard."

"A rosary?" Kakashi asked, slightly rolling his eyes.

"_Yeah, _a rosary," retorted Hidan, he seemed slightly annoyed. "Do I need to repeat myself a hundred fucking times?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out the silver beads again, they clanged against each other. "It kinda broke though. Fucking damn shame. I was so pissed when it first happened."

The Konoha jonin looked at the beads. They were attached together by small metal rods. At the end of the string, a snapped rod could be seen, "I can fix it."

"What the fuck are you talking about? I tried everything. _Everything. _You think you can just come here and piece it together or something?"

"That's exactly what I think."

Hidan exhaled, "Whatever, go at it. If you break it anymore though, I'll make sure you feel pain you've never felt before, got it, bastard? Still wanna do it?"

Kakashi didn't reply; he took the beads into his gloved hand and stuck the two pieces of the broken rod together—holding them together in his fingers. He molded a minute amount of chakra and charged it, making it a tiny stream of chidori. The Sharingan sent it into the metal, taking the greatest care not to burn any other part of the rosary. Slowly, he melted the jagged ends with a steady stream of chakra and soldered them together. When he removed his fingers, all that was left was a little bump where the break had originally been. Pride swelled inside of him. He was sure he would've burnt the rest of the beads, since he had never done such a precise form of chidori before. He was definitely glad he didn't

He didn't want to see Hidan angry.

The silver-haired teen held the newly formed necklace out to it's owner.

Hidan took it and inspected the rosary, "Heh, impressive…Sort of. Thanks, I guess."

Kakashi didn't expect gratitude. Did it mean that much to the man? "You believe in god or something?"

"Not just god. _Jashin."_

"Jashin-what?"

"Not what, who."

"Jashin Who?"

"Nope just Jashin."

Kakashi paused, "Who's Jashin?"

A flash of excitement brightened the magenta eyes, and then it was gone as soon as it came, "Ugh," he groaned softly, "listen, I don't really want to explain it. Every time I try to explain it to some heathen bastard they shrug it off and my words go to fucking waste."

"No, I want to know," Kakashi pushed. He didn't come here just to find out nothing about Hidan.

"Fine," Hidan agreed—quite easily, Kakashi notice. The porcelain-skinned man grinned, as if his religion was the best thing ever. It probably was—to him anyway, "Jashin _is_ god, of course and when he comes back to save his followers, he wants no one but his followers to greet him. A world crafted by the ones who he himself leads," he began. His expression lightened as he animatedly explained his religion. Hidan seemed to truly adore this 'Jashin,' "So, it's my job to prepare that ideal world. Through sacrifices, the spreading of his word and the occasional sodomy—as reward of sorts," Hidan concluded, glancing suggestively at Kakashi.

The jonin's visible eye widened, and he felt the blood pulse through his veins. Sacrifices? What kind of man offered helpless animals for the sake of religion? Oh well, to each his own.

Hidan chuckled, "Nah, don't worry. I'm just fucking messing with ya."

"Is Hidan your real name?" Kakashi asked abruptly, breaking the short silence, and trying to get off the subject.

"That's your question? What the hell? A bit of a waste if you ask me, seriously," Hidan sighed wearily, "whatever. Yeah, it is. Hidan. Just Hidan. Not so exciting, huh bastard?" he retorted. He shuffled and began to stand up, "Well, this has been _really_ fun. Really. But I have a lot of, uh, work to do. Ya know, spreading the love and such…Well…catch ya later, bastard," he finished as he grabbed his scythe and began to head out of the dark and lush clearing.

"Hey, wait up!" Kakashi calls.

"_What? _I wasn't fucking lying about the work," Hidan stated irritably.

"Don't you want to know my name?"

"Uh….no. Not really, bastard," Hidan replied tartly.

"Well, are you coming back? I still want to know more about you and—"

"More about me? Heh. Sounds like someone's got a crush."

The Konoha ninja felt the color spread across his cheeks, his eyes widening, "W-what? No! Of course not! You're a man, first of all and I just want to know why you're here in my village, okay?"

"Okay, okay, Jashin dammit, calm the fuck down. How about we make a little…compact? I'm here every night from now until…sometime. _So, _if you want to talk just come like a good little bitch. No 'creeping up on me' shit, got it?"

Kakashi just stared.

"I'll take that as a yes," Hidan said, continuing his way into the forest.

"Oh, and why does it matter if I'm guy?" Kakashi heard Hidan call from a distance, then he heard a muffled _poof._


End file.
